


Pass Through Fire

by Violsva



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Narnian Subcultures, Narnian history, Witchcraft, post The Magician's Nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: "And the lesson of it all is, your Highness," said the oldest Dwarf, "that those Northern Witches always mean the same thing, but in every age they have a different plan for getting it."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Pass Through Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8870192#cmt8870192); more three sentence fills can be found at my [tag](https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/three+sentence+ficathon) on Dreamwidth.

She teaches them, the daughters of dryads and dwarves and giants, who are bold enough to search for her and strong enough to learn. She does not give any of them enough knowledge to set themselves as rivals to her, but her tradition grows until it can stand without her, and when she goes south to conquer the lion’s country she knows she leaves a legacy behind her.

Not that one such as she, who has eaten of the fruit of the Tree, would ever need a legacy; but even with immortality she cannot be in two places at once.


End file.
